


Love The Way You Lie

by Firebluevixen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anger, Angst, Domestic Issues, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebluevixen/pseuds/Firebluevixen
Summary: A fire can turn into a flaming inferno that burns like nothing else.





	Love The Way You Lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working on for a while. the lyrics are from the song "Love the Way You Lie" by Eminem ft. Rihanna. Hope you enjoy this piece of angst.

I Love the Way You Lie

 

~Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright Because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and here me cry. But that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie.~

Taiyang was laying in bed late one night, but he couldn't sleep. He was angry at himself again as his mind somehow found its way to thoughts of Her again. Nights like this were hard as he clenched his fists in anger at the thought of his ex-wife and how, after everything they went through, she abandoned him and their daughter. But he knew he was just as angry at himself for everything he had put her through too. 

“Raven, damn you Raven!” Taiyang screamed at the ceiling of his room. He sat up, no longer able to just try and sleep. His mind flooded with the memories of her as he went outside to try and train his anger away again.

~You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with them. You meet, and neither one of you even know what hit them. Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills used to get them. Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at them.~

It had started when Taiyang, Summer, Qrow and Raven were put on the same team back in Beacon Academy. Taiyang was smitten with Raven almost instantly. There was something about her that caught his attention. A strength that she had. He could feel a flame building up between them as he did everything he could to try and break through her cold facade.

Raven hated Taiyang at first. She thought he was weak, childish, and way too much of a flirt. After some time though, she started to see those qualities as almost endearing. Almost. After almost a full year, the two of them decided that they would give a relationship between them a chance. That flame could be felt by both of them now. And it burned with passion. 

But things changed. And after that, they learned very quickly that they were both the jealous type. They were both the angry type.

~It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great. I'm Superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane. But when it's bad, it's awful. I feel so ashamed.~

“Don't fucking lie to me Tai! I saw that skank you were flirting with! I fucking know when you're flirting!” Raven screamed at Taiyang. Her face was red with fury and she looked like she was going to kill him. But he was just as mad.

“Oh yeah Rae! How about that guy you seemed to be oh so friendly with!? I saw the way he was looking at you! And you sure as Hell didn't seem to mind the way he was staring at you! What, did you like the attention? Is that it!?”

“Maybe if you didn't go and chase other skirts all the damn time I wouldn't have to enjoy attention from other guys!” Raven glared daggers at Taiyang and stood her ground as he marched right up to her, making it so their faces were just inches apart.

“Well maybe if you weren't such a frigid bitch I wouldn't have to try and find some affection from other women!” He yelled into her face. He could see her fury growing as she slapped him hard in his face. 

“How fucking dare you!?” She yelled, throwing her arm to slap him again. He caught her wrist before she could hit him and caught her other wrist in his other hand when she tried again. 

Neither of them knew what had come over them in that instant, but Taiyang suddenly had Raven pinned against the wall as they kissed each other passionately. That flame between them building up into an inferno. Threatening to burn them both.

~Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean. And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine. But your temper's just as bad as mine is. You're the same as me. But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded.~

Things were okay for a while when Raven became pregnant. Taiyang was so excited to be a father. And Raven seemed happy too. They didn't fight, and Taiyang was there for Raven the entire time. 

But after Yang was born, things took a turn for the worse. Much worse. 

Right away things went back to how they were before. The fights were constant, almost nightly. And it didn't help that they had the new element of a screaming baby. Most of those fights ended with Raven leaving the house, flying away in her bird form. And Taiyang going upstairs to take care of their daughter.

~Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk. Don't you hear sincerity, in my voice when I talk? Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball. Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall. Next time, there will be no next time. I apologize even though I know it's lies. I'm tired of the games. I just want her back. I know I'm a liar. If she ever tries to fucking leave again, I'm a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire.~

Taiyang knew Raven was gone. He looked around their bedroom and found her dresser completely emptied out and all of her other things gone too. The only thing she left for him was the divorce papers, completely signed on all of her parts. He nearly tore it all up. He wanted to go find her and drag her back, kicking and screaming if he had to. But he knew, if she didn't want to be found, there was no way of finding her.

He fell to his knees, screaming and cursing everything in the world. He had no idea how long he had been at it, but when he was done, he was surprised to hear Yang crying in her nursery. He immediately got up and went to her.

Taiyang looked down at her, his precious baby girl, and realized that even though the fire between him and Raven had destroyed them both, he couldn't let it destroy his child. He gently picked Yang up in his arms and held her close, comforting her until she stopped crying.

~Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright Because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and here me cry. But that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie.~

Taiyang hit the ground, exhausted and spent. He looked up at the stars and wondered, not for the first time, if Raven was alright. Because, he hated to admit it, but there would always be a part of him that cared about Raven. He wasn't ready to fully forgive himself or her just yet. But he would always care. Even if it killed him.

And that fire that had been between them? It never went out. It blazed on and fueled their daughter. Yang had always burned brighter than anyone else. Maybe this was why.


End file.
